Where we go from here
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: Just an extended one-shot sequel and lemon from the last chapter of my other story "Hybrid Love". (Rated M for sexual content) Wolf and Fiona get back from confessing to Captain Star about their love, now how will they celebrate after they now are free of keeping it a secret? (Props go to Lentex for proofreading it)


**A/N: Now before I start, this is going to be a very saucy lemon lol, now if you aren't a fan of these... CLICK OFF! But other than that, I own my OC's, FantasyNerd306 owns the curse and TUGS belongs to it's rightful owners. Also this is a sequel oneshot to my last TUGS story Hybrid Love, I'll call this one..."Where we go from here". I'm very impressed with my stories getting good feedback so far, I really appreciate the support. This is a different version of the last chapter of Hybrid Love but more like an extended lemon scene, as always...I'LL SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **At The Apartment**

When the two got back, Wolf thought it was a nice night to let his sexual side kick in.

"Ah wis thinking o' gaun up water 'n'-" Fiona started to comment before getting cut short by Wolf pinning her to the bed playfully and locking lips.

At that moment Fiona could be heard whimpering playfully as her arms were pinned by Wolf's paws so she thought the best thing to do in their love making was to use her knee to gently rub his rough bulge.

Wolf was singing a song of groans and moans but kept it quiet to not disturb his neighbors downstairs. As he then maneuvered his paws to the buttons on Fiona's flannel and began to unbutton it. Fiona was breathing hard as she felt Wolf's paws softly and slowly teasing her with every inch they moved.

Wolf was doing this intentionally to get a good reaction out of her, but she was enjoying it no matter what. He then got to her black bra as he examined her athletic body, her toned stomach, perfect legs and such. Wolf took her bra off and just admired her beautiful naked top.

Fiona almost covered herself as she never been topless in front of anyone, but was stopped by her lover.

"Dinnae. Yer beautiful Fiona. A' love ye' sae' much." Wolf cooed as he then softly latched on to her right breast which got a big soft yelp out of her. He then chuckled as she massaged his furry ears with such care.

Wolf spent a good 10 minutes licking and sucking on her breasts which he got some pretty good moans out of her to put together a song. The tables turned as she then flipped them both over to get her sweet romantic revenge.

"Sin, ye' did a batch oan' me, ah think tis' fair for me tae' git' mah' sweet revenge," Fiona said seductively as she lightly licked his big bulge. She was right, even though it was a light lick, she got a pretty good moan out of her boyfriend.

Fiona carefully tugged Wolf's pants down and admired how much bigger his bulge got without the number of restrictions of fabric being in the way.

"Here. Let me tak' off mah shirt foremaist babe." Wolf commented as he sat up to remove his henley.

Fiona began kissing and licking vigorously at his bulge while she began to pull his underwear down to admire the length of Wolfs manhood. She grinned very cheekily as she saw his huge length of 8 inches.

Fiona gently placed his member in her mouth and began pleasuring Wolf to bring him to the state of euphoria.

"Why dinnae ye sit oan th' lip o' th' bed Wolf." Fiona said seductively as Wolf obeyed with a huge blush on his furry face.

Fiona then began pleasuring him again until her ears shot up and she stopped once more. She got an even more naughty idea and she hoped Wolf would love it.

She leaned up to his face and kissed him with a peck to his lips as she was stroking him slowly and gave him her naughty idea.

"Urr, ye' a virgin, Wolf?" She asked out of curiosity as she then saw Wolf's ears shoot up as she asked that question.

"Aye, A'm a virgin." Wolf confessed as he looked down embarrassed.

"Weel, that's anither' thing we have in common." Fiona replied while her cheeks flared red as she got up to reveal what she had downstairs.

Wolf was panting slowly as he knew what was gonna transpire this evening. He was going to lose his virginity to his own species but also to his first ever lover.

Fiona was now fully naked along with Wolf, she slowly began to sit on his lap and align his member with her entrance.

Wolf had gently placed one of his paws on her slender back while the other was on her rear ready for their event to occur.

"Urr' ye ready? Fiona asked patiently as she had a nervous grin on her face. Wolf also had a nervous grin, he didn't want to hurt Fiona while doing this at all. This is love and only love, just spending time with your lover and enjoying it too.

"Aye, let's dae' it." Wolf replied as he gently put pressure on his paws and navigated her wet entrance onto his big slick member. Fiona knew it was going to hurt the first time, but she could care less if it did or not. She was glad she was doing it with the one person she loved, and that was Wolf her lover.

As his member slid in, he then heard a slight whimper and noticed Fiona's face biting her lip in pain. He was also whimpering a bit, but trying to get used to this new feeling as his member was being surrounded by small slick walls.

Fiona was now slowly going up and down on Wolf's member, they were both in heaven as this new feeling they were both feeling took control as they both made love like savage animals.

Wolf decided to lick and kiss her neck while she was on top of his member as she buried her face in his neck whimpering slightly and whispering his name.

"Wolf...Wolf...Ah' love ye." Fiona commented while panting, she was in the state of euphoria right now as Wolf was rubbing her back slowly.

"Want me tae be oan top?" Wolf asked while he placed he got his arms ready.

"Aye." Fiona replied as she never expected Wolf to be so quick as he got up, turned around and placed her on the bottom and even managed to still be inside her.

Wolf then had a coy smile as he grabbed put his paws on her waist and started to thrust in slowly. Fiona placed her paws on his back and squeezed with her claws out. Wolf didn't mind her claws on his back, he did think that she would leave marks on his back due to this but frankly he didn't care. He just wanted to be with her no matter what happened during this event.

"Harder wolf, gang quicker. Please!" Fiona pleaded as Wolf was lost in happiness while he obeyed and thrusted in faster and with a rhythm.

Wolf was losing balance on his paws, so with quick thinking he threw them on both sides of Fiona's body and resumed thrusting.

They made one last move and Fiona was again on top but grinding as hard as she could on Wolf's hard slick member. They were lucky Wolf got a memory foam mattress, otherwise people in the building would hear the loud bed creaking.

Fiona had her paws placed on Wolf's pecks as they were beginning to sweat from their love making, until Wolf could feel something happening down south.

"Fiona... A'm gonnae come." Wolf warned her while panting as she was almost going limp on his strong body.

"Dae' it inside me baby." Fiona pleaded seductively while she went down to Wolf and kissed him vigorously.

Wolf started whimpering as he could feel his lower region start the process of releasing his liquids inside Fiona.

Fiona got back up and resumed grinding her rear onto Wolf and he grabbed her rear end and squeezed it lightly as he could feel it happen.

"Wolf/Fiona!" The lovers exclaimed as Wolf released his seed into Fiona. She then rolled off him as Wolf grabbed the blankets to wrap themselves in.

No words could explain how great it felt for them. All Fiona could do put her head on his furry chest and circle his right peck with her claw.

"A'h love ye" They said in unison not before they had one last kiss as they got ready for bed.

 **A/N: Phew! That took forever (not really) lol. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this sequel oneshot lemon and please check out my new crossover I'm doing... A Loud Expendable. Also thanks to Lentex for proofreading this. Anyway guys, I gotta go... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


End file.
